


Where Does An Awkward Date Lead To?

by orphan_account



Series: Kalex Chronicles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad date, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Dates, First Kiss, Kalex, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara goes out on her first date with James, a date that ends up being horribly awkward. Kara goes to Alex to vent, who can't seem to keep her feelings under wraps any longer. Will they admit their feelings? Does Kara even feel that way towards Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Date and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

Today was Kara’s first date with James. It’s been a week since Myriad was shut down, and life has gone back to normal. Well, as normal as can be when it comes to being an alien and superhero working for Cat Grant. Kara had finally worked up the courage to ask James out yesterday, and right now she’s heading to some fancy restaurant from her apartment where she left Alex.

Kara needs help with dressing up, she’ll admit that, and Alex was there to help. Now, as Kara steps into the restaurant, she can’t help but feel nervous. What if it doesn’t work? She laughs to herself, they love each other that much is obvious, they’ll be great together.

The Kryptonian ignores the voice in her head telling her that there’s someone she loves even more out there.

She spots James sitting in his seat at their table and makes her way over, smiling the whole time, “Hey, James!”

The photographer looks up, a grin breaking over his features, “Kara! You look great.”

She glances down at herself and smiles before taking the seat James offers her, “So do you.”

James takes his seat, still smiling, and leans forward, “So, which wine do you want?”

Kara’s smile dims a bit as she shrugs, “Doesn’t matter, really. Get whatever you like, I’m indifferent with most tastes.”

He nods, “Right, it doesn’t affect you. Forgot.”

Kara smiles, “Its fine. Like I said, get whatever you like.”

James nods and flags down a waiter, ordering his favourite bottle of wine. Kara, meanwhile, looks at her menu, trying to decide what it is she wants to eat. Her thoughts keep drifting to James’ mistake, though. How could he forget she couldn’t get drunk? It’s not like it was something he’d just recently learned. _Probably just nervous_ , Kara tells herself.

The waiter leaves and James looks down to his own menu, “So, what are you going to be having?”

“Oh,” Kara sighs, “I don’t know. I can’t decide.”

“Well,” James mutters, “how about the shrimp cannoli?”

Kara’s face contorts into disgust, “Oh no, I _hate_ shrimp.”

The photographer’s face morphs into surprise, “Really? I love shrimp.”

Kara shrugs, “How about the Kashmiri Lamb?”

This time its James that looks like he’s about to throw up, “No, lamb makes me want to vomit.”

Kara takes in a deep breath, “I love lamb, but okay, something we both like?”

James nods and continues to scan through the menu, “Okay, how about the Filet Mignon with Rich Balsamic Glaze?”  
Honestly, she’s not too much of a fan of that, but nods anyway. James seems to want it, so she’ll just suck it up and eat it. James calls the waiter over to them once more and orders four of the dish. Doesn’t matter whether she likes it or not, Kara still needs to eat _a lot_ on a daily basis.

He turns back to face her after ordering and smiles, “So, how’s life been?”

Kara raises an eyebrow, “James, we see each other everyday. I’m sure you know how chaotic it’s been.”

He blushes bright red and nods, muttering, “Right, yeah, I know. Just…small talk.”

Kara nods and shifts in her seat, not knowing where the awkwardness came from, “Yeah. Anyway, how’s your friendship with Lucy going?”

Kara cringes internally once the words leave her mouth. Who asks about someone’s ex-girlfriend in the middle of a _date?_ Thats right, Kara Danvers, that’s who. She sighs internally, what a great start to the night.

James’ smile freezes on his face, “It’s…its been good. We’ve been talking more, now.”

Kara smiles despite the tension in the air, “That’s good…great, really.”

“Yeah.”

They stare at each other for a few moments before glancing away. Kara wishes Alex were there with her. She’s know what to do. Alex would mend the situation all the while giving Kara the feeling of being the happiest person on Earth. She really wishes Alex were there.

Again, Kara ignores the voice that says, _instead of James._

She folds her hands in her lap, “Ms. Grant been running you through the ground lately?”

James shakes his head and sighs, “No more then usual. You?”  
“No more then usual,” Kara mumbles.

Another awkward silence blankets them and they both stare as the waiter makes his way to them with their bottle of wine. Minutes later, their food is placed on their table. Through that time, Kara and James have done nothing more then ask simple questions that have been answered awkwardly.

They eat their food in silence. Kara finishes her three plates in under five minutes, and ends up staring longingly at James’ plate. She may not like the food but she’s _hungry._ She expects James to give her some of his food instantly, and is shocked when he doesn’t notice her stare.

That’s when she realizes that there is only one person on Earth who knows what she wants without even looking at her… _Alex._ Alex would have given Kara half her food long before Kara was finishes with her own food. James doesn’t even realize she’s still hungry.

Kara doesn’t say anything though, no need to be rude and ask for someone else’s food. She sighs, resigned to her fate of being hungry all night, and sits back in her seat. James glances up questioningly and Kara shakes her head, hoping he’ll understand and offer, but he doesn’t. James just looks back down to his food and continues eating.

In a few more minutes, James finishes his dish, “So, dessert?”

This time Kara’s smile is wide and genuine, “Yes!”  
James laughs, “So, what do you want?”

Her smile dims, forgetting once again that _he is not Alex,_ that he doesn’t know her preferences by heart, and shrugs, “Strawberry Shortcake?”

Her voice is hopeful, and James winces, “I—I’m allergic to strawberries.”

“Oh,” Kara nods meekly, “okay, how about Key Lime Pie?”

James sighs and nods, “Sure.”

Kara waves down the waiter and orders, anything to keep her mind off of this disaster of a date. It only takes a few seconds to order a whole Key Lime Pie—a full pie should be enough for both of them…maybe—and Kara looks back to James when she’s finished. He’s looking at his phone, a small smile on his face, and she sighs.

He’s bored and feeling awkward, she’s bored and feeling awkward. This is not how a date is supposes to go, and Kara wishes for the umpteenth time that Alex was there. She admits that she’d be happier with Alex in James’ seat. With Alex smiling at her with those beautiful lips. Alex staring with her sparkling eyes. Alex being _Alex_ …Kara adopts a dopey smile at het thoughts.

James is still on his phone, so the alien decides to do the same thing. In moments, she has her phone out and is texting Alex, _Honestly, I wish you were here._

James chuckles quietly, still on his phone, and Kara sighs. So much for loving each other enough that this couldn’t go bad..what a lie that was. Her phone vibrates and Kara glances down at the message from Alex, _You don’t really mean that._

Kara scoffs, _yeah right_ , and texts back, _Yes, I do. This whole thing is a disaster and I’m bored. You’d be way more fun to have dinner with._

Moments later the Kryptonian’s phone vibrates again, _Come on, it can’t be that bad. Just be you and it’ll be fine._

With a snort, Kara replies, _It’s that bad. We’ve barely spoken without feeling extremely awkward and it’s just not working, Alex!_

_Okay, okay calm down,_ the next message is immediate, _it’ll be okay, Kara. Maybe he’s not the right guy for you, nothing wrong with that. Maybe you can still work it out, though._

Kara looks up and sees the dessert is already on the table. How in the world did she miss that? A voice inside her head tells her she’d been distracted by Alex, but she ignores it. Instead, she nudges James with her foot and nods to the pie when he looks up.

James nods and puts his phone away. Picking up a fork, the photographer starts eating. Kara texts Alex, _I can’t still work it out._ She sighs and puts her phone beside her plate. In under two minutes, she’s eaten three quarters of the pie. Leaving the last little bit for James who is still eating, Kara reaches for her phone once again.

Another message from Alex pops up on the screen, _We’ll figure it out, Kara. We always do. You’ll be fine._ Kara feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she keeps them in, Alex _always_ knows what to say. Tapping her fingers, she texts back, _Thanks, Alex. I love you._

This time, Alex’s reply takes a few moments, _I love you, too._ She’ll wonder about that later. Right now, James is paying for their dinner, and Kara realizes she missed her chance to pay for her own meal. Feeling guilty, the alien sighs and tucks her phone back into her bag.

James thanks the waiter and stands. Kara does the same, all the while tugging on her jacket. The photographer clumsily offers an arm, which Kara reluctantly takes. They walk outside and to his car, the whole journey filled with painfully awkward silence. She’s never before been more relieved to approach a car.

“Tonight,” James rubs his hands together, “was fun.”

“Yeah,” Kara mutters with a nod, “fun.”

“So, need a ride?” James raises a brow.

“No,” Kara laughs with a smile, “I’m just going to walk home. Hopefully Alex is still there.”

His previous smile dims, and James nods, “Okay, that’s good.”

There’s another awkward pause before he leans forward. Kara closes her eyes and waits, not feeling the need to lean in herself. Their lips meet, but it’s not the same as before. Or maybe, it’s the exact same as before. Maybe, they’ve been misreading this whole situation.

James pulls back and leans against his car, sighing, “Kara…”

Kara sighs, too, and nods, “That was…”

Another pause before they both speak, “That felt wrong.”

They stare at each other and laugh, and Kara smiles, “So it wasn’t just me.”

“No,” James shakes his head with a laugh, “that was like…”

“Kissing a sibling,” Kara continues with a nod.

“Yeah…”

Kara breathes in deeply, “This isn’t going to work, is it?”

“I don’t think so,” James sighs.

“Maybe,” Kara bites her lip, “maybe we can still be friends?”

James nods with a smile, “Of course, Kara. We’ll always be friends.”

She smiles and pulls James in for a hug, “That’s good. Thanks, James.”

“No problem, Kara,” he glances at his watch, “I should probably be getting home.”

The Kryptonian pulls back and nods, "Right, see you tomorrow?"

James smiles, "See you tomorrow."

He gets into his car and drives away after waving goodbye, leaving Kara to turn and walk back to her apartment. The closer she gets, the happier she feels. She may not be glad that her date was a disaster, but she's still friends with James and maybe now her and Alex can spend some time together, too. 

Making it to her apartment in five minutes—she used super-speed when no one was looking—Kara opens that door with a smile and calls out, “Alex, you still here?”

Alex mumbles from the couch, “Couch.”

Kara’s smile widens as she spots the human sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets and eating pizza while watching Game of Thrones. It’s times like these that make the Kryptonian wonder how this person is the badass DEO agent she knows and loves.

Kara sits down beside Alex, grabbing a slice for herself, as the older one asks, “So, was it really as bad as you made it out to be?”

Kara groans, “Alex, that was one of the worst dates I’ve ever had.”

“Kara…”

“No,” Kara stands up and starts pacing, “first, he forgets that I can’t get drunk and asks for my wine preference—which is something I can look over, really—but then, we both literally hated each other’s food choices. Next, the questions we asked were so _awkward._ I mean, that’s not how small talk is supposed to work! 

Then, I ask him about _Lucy!_ Who asks their date about their ex-girlfriend? Oh right, me! At this point all I could think of was how much I wished _you_ were there! Then more awkward questions, followed by eating in _complete silence._ We didn’t even speak _once,_ Alex! Then he asks what I wanted for dessert, and _you always know what I want._

It just wasn’t the same without you! Then I suggest Strawberry Shortcake, which he’s allergic to. After all that, he just stays on his phone until dessert arrives! Of course, texting you made it a lot better, made it all worth it to be honest. Last, we awkwardly walk outside and kiss and its like _kissing a sibling, Alex!_ It was a disaster that would have been _so much_ better with _you there with me!”_

Alex has an expression on her face that Kara can’t quite determine, but the Kryptonian ends her rant with one last, “Rao, Alex, it would’ve been so much better with you instead of James.”

Suddenly, Alex’s expression shifts, and before either of them know what’s happening, the DEO agent is on her feet striding towards the alien. In less then four-seconds, Alex is standing right in front of Kara. Without much thought, Alex grabs Kara’s collar and pulls.

Their lips touch, and Kara has never felt so… _at home._ She can’t explain it, but kissing Alex…its like everything bad disappears. Its like everything just clicks into the right spot. Its just all she’s every wanted to feel in a kiss…its _Alex._ Their lips touch, and Kara kisses _back._

Far too soon, Alex pulls away, a horrified expression on her face, “Oh my god, Kara. Shit, Kara, I’m so sorry!”

Stepping backwards, Alex almost trips over the couch in her hurry, “I’m so sorry, Kara. I-I didn’t mean to do that; didn't mean to put you in that position!”

Kara steps forward, “Alex…”

“Fuck,” the elder one mutters, “I’ve ruined everything.”

“No,” Kara exclaims, “wait!”

Alex is already pulling her jacket on and has a hand on the doorknob as she replies, “I’m sorry for doing this to you, Kara. I-I don’t know what got into me…”

Kara looks helplessly at Alex, who stares into her eyes one last time, “I’m sorry, Kara.”

Turning, Alex pulls the door open and rushes into the hallway and to her car, leaving Kara to stand in her apartment, alone. Kara feels tears prickling at her eyes, and raises a shaky hand to her mouth.

Eyes shut tight, Kara muffles a sob. Alex just _kissed_ her, and the worst part is… _she kissed back._ It’s only now that the Kryptonian starts to understand. All those times she’s felt more at home with Alex than with anyone or anywhere else. All those times she’d been giddy at just the mention of Alex’s name. All those times she’d felt irrationally jealous when Alex went on a date with some girl.

It all makes sense now. _I’m in love with Alex…_ that is the only thought bouncing around in her mind. The revelation comes with another thought. Another question that needs to be answered.

Should she go after the woman she’s in love with?


	2. Talks, Questions, and Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk, stressed questions are asked, and the two of them are their normal cute selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't really good. Anyway, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. Let me know of any mistakes! But seriously, I need prompts, guys. Thanks!

It’s a split second decision. In less then two-seconds, Kara is changing into her Supergirl outfit. In less than then-seconds, she’s out her window and into the night. Her two options were either go straight after Alex or meet at her apartment. _Not_ going after Alex has _never_ been a real option.

She wants to go after Alex right away, to speed to exactly whereAlex is and grab her and _kiss her_ …but she can’t. She can’t, because the agent needs time. Kara knows that it was probably an impulsive decision—one she hopes Alex doesn’t regret—and knows that Alex needs time to think about what just happened.

So, Kara finds herself at Alex’s apartment less than minute later instead of kissing Alex in the hallways of her own apartment. Gliding through an open window, Kara lands into the apartment, turns on the lights, and changes into her spare clothes. Twenty-seconds later, she’s sitting on Alex’s couch and contemplating her words.

What is she supposed to say? _Hey, Alex, turns out I feel the same way and have actually been in love with you for years. I just didn’t notice until now. Oh well…kiss?_ Honestly, when it comes to herself, Kara is never sure if she’ll _not_ be an awkward, bumbling fool.

At this point, Kara decides to wing it. Let Alex come to her apartment and speak from the heart before Alex can say anything. Right…that sounds like a great plan. 

_No, it doesn’t,_ Kara chastises herself, _you’re just going to mess it all up like that!_ Kara groans in frustration and jumps up. She starts pacing, mumbling to herself words she’s thinking of saying. _I’m in love with you, Alex. Surprise?_ No, that doesn’t sound even remotely good. _I just figured out I’m in love with you. Little late, am I right?_ Perfect, if she wants to ruin the mood and make Alex mad.

Kara gives up and flops onto the couch, _winging it, it is._ She’s just about to go get food when she hears a particular heartbeat. A heartbeat that Kara had memorized over a decade ago. Alex is a mere minute away.

Kara starts panicking. What if it was really all just a mistake? What if Alex doesn’t actually have those feelings for her? What if all of this was a one time thing? What if she’s too late and Alex only kissed her to feel it once? What if it was a kiss to get over her? What if Alex has already gotten over her?

Logically, Kara knows more than half of those can’t be true. Alex wouldn’t do something like that. Of course, that doesn’t stop her from freaking out. It’s a situation to freak out about, okay?

Suddenly, Alex is in the elevator. Then Alex is stepping out of the elevator. Alex is at the front door. Alex is opening the door. Kara is hyperventilating. 

This is not how this was supposed to go. The door is opened, someone steps inside, and Kara’s face goes from panicked to the deer-in-headlights look. Alex, to say the least, is shocked…and slightly terrified at what this could mean.

“Kara?” Alex whispers.

Kara simply nods, because that’s what a socially awkward person like her does… _nods and doesn’t speak at a crucial moment in her most revered relationship._ How did she get this far in terms of a social life? Granted, it’s still not very far.

“What,” Alex licks her lips and throws her bag and jacket onto the couch, “what are you doing here?”

“Alex,” Kara rubs her hands anxiously, “we need to talk.”

Suddenly, Alex stands up straight and strides past Kara to the kitchen, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Kara follows, still rubbing her hands, “Alex…”

“No, Kara,” Alex turns sharply, “there’s nothing to talk about. I made an impulsive decision that we should both just _forget_ about.”

A flash of hurt crosses Kara’s face, “Do you _want_ to forget about it?”

Alex turns back to the kitchen, looking for a tumbler, “Doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Then what does matter, Alex?” Kara whispers.

“You,” Alex sighs, “what matters is you. And it’ll be best for you to just _forget it._ I’m sorry.”

“What if,” Kara takes a bold step forward, trapping Alex between herself and the counter, “what if I don’t want to forget it?”

A sparkle of hope peers through Alex’s eyelids, “You don’t…you don’t mean that, Kara.”

“And what if I do?” Kara raises an eyebrow challengingly.

Alex grips the counter, grits her teeth, “You _don’t._ ”

Kara takes a step backwards, “And why do you think that, Alex?”

“Because,” Alex mutters, finally finding a tumbler, “because there is no way you feel that way about me. You’re in love with James, for fucks sake!”

“Alex,” Kara whispers, “we both know James was just a crush. I don’t love him _that_ way.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex pours herself some Whiskey, gripping the tumbler tightly, “you don’t feel _that_ way about me.”

“Why do you keep saying that, Alex?” Kara shouts.

“Well,” Alex slams the bottle back onto the counter, “maybe because _you’ve never shown such feelings ever before?”_

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t there!” Kara throws her arms up in exasperation.

“Yes,” Alex growls, “it does.”

“Alex—” Kara is immediately cut off once Alex reaches the end of her rope.

“No, Kara!” Alex stalks up to Kara, “you don’t feel the same way! Why _would_ you? You can have _anyone,_ why would you choose _me?_ I’m in love with you, okay? I admit it, but it’s _just me_. There is _no way_ Supergirl _feels the same way!”_

Alex growls and throws her tumbler against the wall, glass shattering into thousands of tiny pieces upon impact, “No need for you to act as if you feel the same way, because there is no Earth in the multiverse where Kara Zor-El is in love with Alex Danvers!”

Kara surges forward, “I’m in love with you, too, dammit! Why won’t you see that?”

Kara grips the collar of Alex’s shirt, “Why can’t you see that?”

Arms with super-strength pull Alex’s lips forward, and before Alex knows it, Kara is kissing her. It feels like _home._ Kara’s willing to bet every kiss shared with Alex will feel like coming home. Every kiss will be perfect, like everything she’s ever wanted. She wants this and she’s going to make sure Alex knows the truth, she’s going to make sure Alex knows how in love she is, in order to get it.

Kara pulls back and rests her forehead onto Alex’s, “Alex…I’m in love with you. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Maybe, I was denying it, thinking you wouldn’t feel the same way. I don’t know why, I just know that _you_ are my soulmate. _You_ are the person I see a future with…not James, and not anyone else, _you._ Okay?”

Alex pulls her head back to look Kara in the eye with her own teary ones, “Okay…yeah, okay. God, I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara whispers, “always.”

Alex nods and Kara leans forward. Alex simply smirks, and then their lips meet. Kara’s hands slide down to Alex’s waist while Alex grips a handful of Kara’s hair, pulling herself even closer, and Kara groans. Alex backs Kara towards the wall, and before Kara knows it, she’s up against the wall, legs secured around Alex’s waist.

“Okay,” Kara mumbles against Alex’s lips, “how’d that happen?”

Alex laughs and rests her forehead against Kara’s left shoulder, “I’m a highly trained special agent of a secret organization designed to hunt aliens…I have my ways.”

Kara giggles, “Oh, shut up, you dork.”

Alex tilts her head to look up at Kara, “Now, who are you calling a dork, geek?”

“I’m calling you, the dorkiest person ever, a dork,” Kara grins, “it’s fitting.”

Alex rolls her eyes and lets go of Kara legs, “You know you ruined the mood, right?”

Kara shrugs and laughs, “Who cares? We’ll take things slow, talk it out more. Right now, Homeland is on.”

Alex shakes her head and heads back to the couch, “Come on, Supergirl, its time to watch TV.”

Kara beams and zips over to the freezer to grab two pints of ice cream. In seconds she’s snuggled up to Alex under their blanket, the two of them happily scooping out ice cream. Alex turns the TV on and flips the channel to watch Homeland.

Five-minutes into the episode, Kara chuckles, “Rao, guess what?”

“I’m not J’onn,” Alex smirks, “I can’t read minds. And it’s not like he can read a Kryptonians mind, anyway.”

“When I kissed James,” Kara starts, but rushes to finish when Alex’s face turns sour, “I told him it was like kissing a sibling. Then I kiss you, and it’s the complete opposite.”

Alex grins, “Well, I _am_ a lot cuter than James. Better material for a significant other, too, if I do say so myself.”

Kara sits up and whacks Alex on the shoulder lightly, “Alex!”

“What?” Alex smirks, “It’s not like I’m wrong.”

Kara rolls her eyes and sets them back on the TV, her head resting on Alex’s right shoulder, “Alex…”

Alex rolls her own eyes, “Whatever, I’m the best.”

Kara looks at Alex softly, “Yeah, you are.”

Alex stares back for a moment before leaning forward for a quick kiss. A kiss that turns into full on making out. They have no self control.

After a few minutes, Alex pulls back, “We need to work on stopping.”

“Alex,” Kara whines with puppy dog eyes, “but I don’t want to stop!”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Five year old.”

“Your five year old,” Kara smiles.

It was incredibly cliche, but Alex still grins and leans forward for a peck that doesn’t become anything more, “Yeah, my five year old.”

Seconds later, Alex bursts out laughing, “Okay, that was way too creepy.”

Kara shrugs with a small smile, “Maybe a little bit.”

Alex grins and pulls Kara in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kara barely stops herself from hugging too tightly.

When they pull back, they don’t move too far. Snuggled up together, Alex and Kara turn back to the screen, stealing kisses every twenty or so seconds. They don’t remember much of what happens in the episode once its over.

After the episode ends, they stay in their spots for a few minutes. Neither moving a muscle, both simply enjoying the others company. Now that Alex doesn’t have to keep her feelings a secret, she feels incredibly lighter. Like a weight she’s had since she was fourteen has been lifted off her shoulders. Since her mother told her to protect Kara with everything she has.

Alex straightens fast enough that Kara falls off the couch, “My mother!”

“What?” Kara sits back onto the couch, confusion showing upon her adorable face, “Wait, what?”

“Oh God, my mom…she’s going to _kill_ me!” Alex shouts, standing with her hands curled into high fists on either side of her.

Kara still looks confused, “What?”

“Kara,” Alex paces, “to her, we’re sisters. Oh God, to _everyone,_ we’re sisters. Mom is going to kill me for encouraging this! I’m going to get kicked out of the DEO!”

Understanding fills Kara’s eyes as she shoots up to grasp Alex’s shoulders, “Alex! Eliza isn’t going to be that mad.”

At Alex’s astonished look, she amends, “Okay, so she’ll probably be mad for a little bit, but after that she’ll be happy for you—for us! Trust me, Alex, she’s your mom. She loves you.”

“Still,” Alex murmurs, her head bowed, “the DEO and—”

“Alex,” Kara whispers, “J’onn is not going to fire you for this, okay?”

She pulls Alex into a hug, and kisses her on the head, “Some people may not like this, but we can’t let that stop us. I love you so much, Alex, I want us to finally be together. We can’t let others drive us apart.”

Alex sighs and nods, “I know, and I’m sorry for freaking out. I love you, too, Kara, I just…sometimes I worry about what people might think of you because of me.”

“Alex…” Kara sighs and lays a kiss on Alex’s lips, “I love you. I don’t care about what anyone says about me as long as I’m _with you._ ”

Alex nods, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Kara whispers into Alex’s ear.

Alex tries her best to suppress a shiver, but Kara’s Kryptonian senses pick it up easily. Suddenly, a simple kiss just isn’t enough. Kara leans in for another peck, one that turns into a tongue tangling, lip biting, simply _perfect_ kiss. Alex pushes Kara onto the couch, and moments later she’s leaning over Kara, lips kissing a trail down her neck.

Kara whimpers slightly when Alex bites down incredibly hard on Kara’s collarbone, sucking the hurting but un-bruiseable spot. It’s a good thing Kara’s got Kryptonian skin, what with the way Alex is going. Kara grips Alex’s chin and brings their lips together, sighing happily into the kiss. Kara attempts to flip them over with her super strength.

Key word, _attempts._ All she manages to do is land both of them onto the floor. Kara and Alex lay on the ground, both breathing heavily, and simply stare at the roof. Moments later, they both bust out laughing.

“Honestly, Kara,” Alex chuckles while moving to lean on her elbows and face Kara, “its like you don’t have a single romantic bone in your body.”

Kara shrugs with a laugh, “What can I say? At least I’m Supergirl, right?”

Alex grins, “Being Supergirl doesn’t balance out the fact that you have no game.”

“Who needs game,” Kara smiles up at Alex softly, “when I’ve got you?”

Alex lets her head fall back, “You _sap._ ”

Kara laughs, and finally sits up, but Alex cuts off any more laughter with a tender kiss. Kara lifts a hand to frame Alex’s cheek, and they move apart moments later. With their foreheads touching, Alex sighs.

“Falling in love with you,” Alex grins, “was the best thing I ever have and ever will do.”

Kara scoffs, “ _Now_ who's the sap.”

“Still not me,” Alex stands, speaking with a sing-song voice.

With a roll of her eyes, Kara takes the hand Alex proffers and stands beside Alex. Kara smiles and steals a quick kiss before taking Alex’s hand and sitting the two of them down on the couch.

“Food?” Kara grins hopefully.

Alex sighs fondly, “What do you want?”

Kara’s response is immediate, “Pizza!”

Alex rolls her eyes and reaches for the phone, “ _Fine.”_

A minute later, there’s three pizza’s heading their way. Alex puts the phone back to where it was before and leans back against the couch with a deep sigh. Kara stares at her questioningly, wondering why Alex is suddenly less happy.

Alex closes her eyes, “What…what are we calling each other, Kara?”

“What do you mean?” Kara turns to fully face Alex.

“I mean,” Alex sighs again, “what are we, to each other? Girlfriends? Lovers? What?”

Kara shrugs, “It doesn’t really matter, Alex, as long as we’re together.”

“Yeah,” Alex nods, “yeah, I know. I’m just worried, how are we going to explain this to J’onn? To your friends?”

“Like I said,” Kara leans forward to embrace Alex, “it does’t matter. J’onn and _our_ friends won’t care if we have a label. All they’ll care about—all _I_ care about—is being happy.”

Alex nods, “I’m sorry for all of this. I just need everything to _work,_ to be _perfect._ _I can’t lose you, Kara.”_

Kara simply hugs tighter, “And _I_ can’t lose _you,_ Alex. But you’re not going to lose me and I’m not going to lose you, okay? Not because we don’t know what to call each other, not because of _anything._ We’re stuck with each other.”

Alex laughs, holding back tears of joy, “Yeah, we’re stuck with each other. God, I love you _so, so_ much, Kara.”

“And I love you, too, Alex,” Kara kisses Alex’s cheek, “unbelievably so.”

The doorbell rings and Alex gets up to open the door. She grabs the pizza and pays, bringing the three boxes to the couch. Five minutes later Kara has eaten two and a half boxes of pizza while Alex only had four slices.

Kara and Alex sigh with full stomach and lean into each other.

“We still have a lot to talk about, Kara,” Alex reminds her.

“I know,” Kara smiles, “tomorrow. Let’s just go to bed now.”

Alex nods, “Tomorrow. Come on, let’s go.”

Kara stands, pulling Alex with her, and drags Alex to the only bedroom in the apartment. Alex changes into her pyjamas, and soon, the two of them are spooning in bed. Alex is big spoon, obviously.

Kara grins sleepily minutes after slipping under the sheets, “I could get used to this.”

Alex chuckles quietly, “Me too, Kara, me too.”

Kara sighs softly, finally feeling the exhaustion the day brought, and shifts closer to Alex murmuring one last thing before sleep claims her, “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Goodnight, Kara,” Alex whispers, but Kara’s already asleep.

Alex stays awake slightly longer, though, simply combing through Kara’s blonde locks with her fingers. She thinks of what tomorrow will bring, thinks of how their lives will change. In the end, Alex realizes something.

She doesn’t care. As long as she’s with Kara, Alex doesn’t care about what happens. With that thought, Alex falls into a deep slumber, holding the love of her life tightly to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
